thenewlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kibwe
Kibwe is an adult male lion and the king of the Western Pride. He is the only son of Imamu and Nakato and older brother of Subira and Tariro. Through Subira marriage to Mufasa, he is the uncle of Simba and Amira. He later becomes the mate of his pride mate, Amali and the father of four cubs: Malia, Pili, Asani, and Maisha. Appearance Kibwe inherited all of his mother's looks. He is an exact copy of her, just minus the fact that he's a male cub. However, unlike his mother, Kibwe has uncolored paws, which shows the only difference. Personality He is very protective over his sisters, including the rebelling Tariro. When Subira was arranged to marry Mufasa, he demanded to get to know the male first before anything. Background Kibwe and his sisters were born shortly after his father took his place as King of the West Lands. As the first born, he was named Imamu's heir. Kibwe grew up knowing he would be the future king, but his sisters were also taught the way to rule just in case something was to happen to him. ''The New Legacy 6: Thema's Rule'' At the end The New Legacy 6: Thema's Rule, Kibwe is crowned King of the Western Pride and his parents go into retirement. As he is young, his parents do not expect him to fight a mate right away but know it is something he needs to do ''The New Legacy 7: Rise of a King'' Several moons months after the birth of Simba and Amira, Amali gives birth to four cubs, two males, and two females. The oldest, Malia, will inherit the throne after Kibwe, Pili, Asani, and Maisha. Quotes : Sayyawm: "Hyenas have taken over the Pride Lands, King Mbwana sent me to warn you." : Kibwe: "Hyenas!" (looks in the distance and to self) I hope my sister is doing alright..." : — Kibwe learning through Sayyawm about Scar's rise to power with the coming of hyenas. : Hasnaa: "''Prince Simba is on his way to take his place as King! We might need backup, will you be able to help?"'' : '''Kibwe: "Of course. Anything for my nephew and his pride. Amali, gather the lionesses! Tell them we are fighting alongside Crown Prince Simba to reclaim his place as King of Pride Rock!" : — Kibwe learning from Hasnaa that his nephew is returning home and is going to take his place as rightful King. Family Members Mate * Amali Daughters * Malia * Maisha Sons * Pili * Asani Mother * Nakato Father * Imamu Sisters * Subira * Tariro Aunt * Sneha Cousin * Azima Grandmothers * Akilah (paternal) * Unnamed lioness (maternal) Grandfathers * Unnamed lion (paternal) * Unnamed lion (maternal) Great-Grandfather * Akachi (paternal) Great-Great-Grandfather * Xolani (paternal) Tree Trivia * Kibwe often goes to his grandmother for advice on how to rule. He would go to this father but has seen when his father panics. References Category:Characters Category:Lions Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Western Pride